Safe
by whoeverIamloves
Summary: I just finished watching the Land of Snow movie, and this little sequel/epilogue thing came to mind. Koyuki hires Kakashi's team as bodyguards again a while later, and this is just a little drabble exploring her past and her relationship to Kakashi, and vice versa. Flirting, insinuations, but no citrus. (Some inaccurate assumptions made about the cannon timeline; oh well.)


I'm back! At least a little bit! I've been gone for a couple of years, and in that time I got away from Naruto and then got sucked back in. I've been reviewing old episodes, and tonight I decided to start watching the Naruto movies again. I started with the Land of Snow, since it's at the beginning, and the little clip at the very end of the movie, after the credits, where Koyuki walks away with a copy of Icha Icha Paradise while hinting that she's going to continue her acting career, and then Kakashi freaks out and is speechless for several minutes? Well, that clip inspired this drabble. Don't expect too much; I like sweet Kakashi. :)

This story is situated a while after Sasuke does his thing (not to give away any spoilers, if anyone is still that far back in the story), and before Naruto and Sakura go do their things, if there was any such "in-between" time.

* * *

**Safety**

* * *

"Kakashi, stay with me?" Koyuki caught his wrist as he got up to leave the sitting room in her quarters. They were paused for a few days to film at a palace location on their way to a rainforest where most of the current movie would be made.

"I- uh- what? I…I don't think that's really, um…" Kakashi stammered, blushing at the implication behind her coy eyes.

"But it _is_ necessary! With the success of the Icha Icha Paradise movie, you know I'm a target for all sorts of spies, and there are still people out there who think the Land of Snow has some great hidden treasure…" She tugged on his arm to get him to sit back down. "That's why I requested your team to be my bodyguards once again. I remember how well you've protected me before—twice even."

It was true that there was actually some legitimate cause for concern. Paparazzi had been hovering all around her recently, and there was a remnant battalion of her uncle's men who wanted revenge on her for destroying the prosperous life they'd had under his illegitimate rule.

Kakashi felt his face get warm, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ah, well, yes. As I was saying, I should really go brief my team on the plan we've just decided—"

"Did you see my latest movie? Icha Icha Paradise?"

Kakashi swallowed. He'd only seen it about 5 times in the theater… "Um, yes, I did... You were, uh, you're a great actress, as always…" _You played the passionate part of the hero's true love in a way that gave me some new perspectives on my favorite fantasies,_ he almost said.

"Thank you. Did you know you're the reason I was interested in being in that movie?"

Kakashi's throat closed. He blinked, and Koyuki withdrew her hand as he gingerly lowered himself back onto the edge of the seat.

"I first heard of that series from you. I borrowed it from your things – I'm sorry about that, by the way- when you weren't in your room after the fight against my uncle. I'm so glad your team stayed until my Coronation that time."

Kakashi thought back. He had missed the book for a few days during that trip, but one thing still didn't make sense. "How did you get past the traps on my bag?"

This time it was Koyuki whose face flushed slightly. "I asked Sasuke to do it for me. It was in return for the autograph he requested for Naruto."

Kakashi's eye widened. Sasuke had done it? Probably to test himself…and because he didn't really like Kakashi's habit of reading on the job…and who knows what other reasons…

"Kakashi, I would really love to hear about how you think I did with the female protagonist's role. It might help me for the next movie."

Kakashi's mind instantly started replaying for the hundredth time a comparison of his fantasies of Icha Icha Paradise with Koyuki's portrayal of the role…and he found that his fantasies were becoming more and more similar to Koyuki's version. He had some ideas for the next book's movie that could really show a different side of the character's personality and add a lot of depth—and of course, passion…

He shook his head and sat up straight. "Princess, I think you did a great job in the movie. I wouldn't change a thing. I should really be going…My team will wonder why I haven't come back yet." _And I really don't think it would be very professional of me to mix business with my greatest, wildest, most improbable fantasy…damn._

"Kakashi, your team can handle the perimeter. You know they can. And strategically, isn't it better to have someone in closer proximity to me in order to protect me as effectively as possible?"

"I…um, well, probably, yes."

Koyuki smiled.

"It would probably be more appropriate to station Sakura here with you…"

Koyuki's smile faltered. "Kakashi, you could stay here in the sitting room if you wanted. But really, I feel safer the closer you are." Kakashi started to speak again, but she cut him off. "And, I'm sure Sakura would be completely capable, but…Kakashi, I prefer you." She blushed. "Besides, this is the closest I get to a vacation. I would really like to spend some time not trying to be as professional as possible."

Kakashi ran a mental simulation. With Sakura being a close- to mid-range fighter, she might be able to fend off an attacker in the night, or at least pursue them. However, she was more suited to keeping the perimeter watch because of her diligence (which unfortunately was not shared by Naruto), and she would be able to raise the alarm in plenty of time if something did happen.

On the other hand, if Sakura was in the interior with the princess, that would leave Kakashi on the outer defense to detect and fight off any intruders, allowing him to protect his team and the princess at the same time.

However, if Sakura and Naruto shared the responsibility of the outer watch, then together they would be strong enough to at least give Kakashi time to trade places with them, and if an enemy did manage to get in undetected, the most danger was actually in the room with the princess. For example: With Sakura and Naruto outside and him inside, an intruder would have an easier time slipping past the outer defense undetected and into Koyuki's quarters, where a battle would begin between the intruder and Kakashi. With Kakashi and Naruto on the outside, there would be far less chance of anyone getting in; however, the flip side of that is that anyone that good would be able to take Sakura down easily—maybe even before she could raise the alarm—and all Naruto and Kakashi would be able to do would be to chase after them. _Either way,_ Kakashi thought,_ it's better if I'm where the intruder's ultimate goal is. And it's also the client's preference…and mine. Not that anything is going to happen, but she is much more pleasant company than she used to be, and definitely all grown up now._

Kakashi raked his hand through his hair. "Your staff will ask questions," he pointed out, and Koyuki sighed. "But you have a point. It's safer for everyone if I am the one responsible for guarding you." Her eyes lit back up. "And it's safer if nobody knows that this is the plan. I'll go give my team their orders, and tonight I'll come back when it's time for you to sleep."

Koyuki nodded.

. . .

Kakashi landed on one knee in Koyuki's bedroom to find her writing at her desk, already in her nightclothes with her head bent over her work. He cleared his throat softly to let her know he'd arrived, and she jumped slightly and twisted around. Relief washed over her whole body when she saw it was him, and he stood up.

"Working late?" he asked.

She smiled tiredly. "There's always something that needs my attention. I've come to love acting, which is good since it gives me an income of my own, and also a bit of a break from the constant pressure of being queen. Both of those things help my country."

"Hn."

She capped her pen and stood up, then started for the bed. Kakashi just watched her to see what she would do next. She pulled back the covers and climbed in, dressing robe and all.

"Will you sleep here?" She gestured to the space beside her, and Kakashi shook his head. "I'll keep watch."

Koyuki nodded.

Kakashi closed the window, and formed a couple of seals to create a trap. "Do you need anything from outside for the rest of the night?" he asked, and she shook her head. "Ok. Stay there. I'm going to seal the hallway door." She watched him move swiftly and silently through her quarters. He opened every door and closet large enough to hide a person, and when he knew that all was clear, he formed the same seals at the entrance to her quarters as he had at the window. He then repeated the same seals on every possible entrance, and came back to her bedroom.

"We're sealed in," she said softly, and he gave a "hn" of agreement. He pulled the chair from her desk and leaned it against the wall, and sat down. He almost reached for his Icha Icha book, but then realized that could make things even more awkward for him.

After a few moments, she sighed. "Do you remember our first meeting?" she asked.

"Which first meeting?"

She smiled. "When I was a child."

Kakashi studied her. "Do you remember it?" he finally asked.

"You broke down the door to my father's room when the palace was on fire, and I remember all the sparks flying down and landing around you, but you didn't seem to notice."

Kakashi remembered. He'd been too caught up in his mission then; too focused on finding the last member of the royal family he'd been assigned a solo mission to save. He'd been too late to save the others. Faulty intel and strong enemies had delayed him just a little too long.

"Then you picked me up and carried me outside, and you talked to me, and I remember riding away on your sled."

"You seem to remember a lot more than you did when you first returned to the Land of Snow."

She nodded, thoughtfully this time. "I've been remembering more and more. On the first day of Spring, when my uncle unlocked it, a lot of happy memories came rushing back to me. Since then I've started remembering bits and pieces of that time, but it's hard for me to make sense of all the flashes."

_Therapy night. Ok, that's definitely more professional than what she sounded like earlier…that's probably a good thing. Much safer._

"I remember something. Something on your arm." Her eyes drifted to his left shoulder.

"My arm protectors, maybe? They were wrapped up past my elbows."

"No, that's not it. A tattoo." She met his eyes again. "You wore a different uniform then, didn't you?"

"Hn," he agreed.

"I would really like to see it again." Kakashi froze. _Was this her plan? _ "Kakashi? Will you show me that tattoo?"

Kakashi considered for a moment, then realized he wasn't really in much of a position to say no. And it wouldn't be all that compromising, considering it wouldn't even require him to remove his mask or undershirt. After a brief silence, he stood and started to unzip his vest. A quick smile of thanks tried to pass over her lips, but her eyes remained intent on watching him and she forgot to maintain it. Once his vest was unzipped, he pulled it off and hung it on the corner of the chair, then pulled his sweatshirt off and dropped it on the seat of the chair.

. . .

Koyuki watched Kakashi pull his long-sleeved shirt off over his head and he suddenly looked 5 years younger. The sleeveless black undershirt he wore showed the definition in his abs, chest, and especially his now bare arms, and he stood with just the slightest air of tension about him—like a soldier expecting something to happen at any moment. As an actress, she had practiced studying the nuances of people's mannerisms, and he hid his well but she would have to note the slight differences to help her the next time she played a ninja role.

Most importantly, there was the tattoo from her memory: a swirl of what used to be bright red, but was now faded to a deeper maroon color, on his left shoulder. She remembered, from her childhood, that stance when he had just broken the door to her father's room, before he'd seen her in the rubble and he was intently scanning with both eyes.

She remembered him seeing her, removing his cloak and throwing it over her, then picking her up and sprinting out of the burning room. She had been in too much shock to resist, or even to wonder if he was a good guy or a bad guy.

She remembered his voice, talking to her soothingly as he darted from place to place, still carrying her. Telling her she was going to be alright, that he was going to take her someplace safe, not to look out of the cloak because it was too cold and she would get sick.

She remembered being placed –almost dropped—onto his sled, and when she felt him let go, she had finally looked out of the cloak.

"Koyuki?"

She shook herself out of her memories and found him studying her, and the sight of his eye resting intently on hers did something altogether different to her insides. She blinked and looked away.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I remember."

He started to reach for his shirt again, and she switched back into her confident mode. "Wait," she said.

His hand stopped centimeters from his shirt on the chair and he looked back at her, eyebrow raised. "You don't have to put that back on, you know." She blushed at her own forwardness. "If you don't want to, I mean. Will you come sit with me?"

He hesitated just for a moment, then reached for his vest and pulled it on directly over his undershirt. If any attacks did come tonight, it wouldn't do to be without his most important gear. Then he went and sat on the bed, resting his back against the headboard.

"I'm a different person now, you know."

Kakashi looked away. "Definitely all grown up, if that's what you're getting at," he whispered. She thought he sounded a bit unsure, which she found charming in a man so completely strong and confident. She touched his white hair at the back of his head, and she felt him tense ever-so-slightly as though he was resisting the urge to press back into her hand.

"Well, that, yes. But I mean, I'm not just the princess. I'm lucky enough to be an actress, too, and I really do want to know your opinion of my Icha Icha work." She turned his head so that she could see his eye, and one corner of her mouth lifted a little more than the other. "How can I see your real opinion if you keep your face covered all the time?" she asked, and played her fingers toward the edge of his mask.

He covered her hand with his own and spread it against his cheek. "Don't," he breathed.

"Don't what?" She was half teasing, but half wondering what exactly he was asking her not to do. She'd had her heart set on him since he rescued her the second time, during the filming of the Princess Fuun movie.

"This. You don't need to do this…you don't owe me anything, you don't owe anyone anything except to be a kind and just queen…"

Koyuki frowned at him. "As if anyone could make me do something I don't want to do. I'm not the little girl you rescued anymore, or the cold hopeless runaway your team rescued." She locked her eyes on his, and said, "I'm glad you're here with me. I do feel safer. But I also want…to just…" She used her hand that was still resting between his cheek and his hand to pull his face toward her own, and her eyes closed just before she felt fabric brush her lips. She could feel his lips under the smooth mask, their shape and their strength, kissing her back through the cloth.

She remembered his scent—not the scent of smoke or ash from that time, but the faint smell of trees and dogs.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she remembered being held by them before and feeling utterly safe. She rose to it, and then she broke the kiss. She studied her hand on his shoulder, how delicate it made her fingers look to rest on such toned skin, and slid her other hand down from his mask to wrap around his waist. She would have liked to feel the shape of his body in her arms instead of his bulky ninja vest, but he was indeed a professional. She looked up at his masked face once more and was surprised by just how soft his expression was. There was some heat there, of course, but she suddenly knew that he truly wanted what was in her best interest. She rested her head on his chest, just for a moment.

. . .

"Koyuki?" Kakashi whispered. She didn't lift her head from his chest.

_She must have been extra tired,_ he thought with a mix of relief and disappointment. Disappointment that he wouldn't be able to live out his fantasy (and relieve a bit of tension at the moment), but relieved that he would still have the fantasy in his imagination, and that he wouldn't have to divide his attention between Koyuki and his duty as a guard—two tasks which, in his opinion, should each be given his full attention.

He settled in for the night to hold her while she slept, and she shifted in her sleep to find the most comfortable position to lean against his vest.

* * *

**END**

* * *

I'm afraid I can't make any promises about future updates to anything. I will try to update my profile pretty soon, for anyone who has been looking for my old stories and having trouble finding them; I'll explain a bit when I get a chance.

Anyway, I hope you like this one. :)


End file.
